Cryptography is important for many types of communications including, but certainly not limited to, communications involving financial data, medical data, and government classified data. Many types of encryption are very difficult to decrypt, but can eventually be broken. Other types of encryption have significant vulnerabilities making decryption relatively easy. Conventional one-time pads are generally considered completely secure and unbreakable. However, conventional one-time pads have a drawback related to how to convey the one-time pads to keep them secret. Moreover, for conventional one-time pads, the length of the key is equal to the length of the data to be encrypted, which may be unsuitable for low-bandwidth applications even if secure conveyance of the one-time pad is possible.